Herobrine
Herobrine, also known as Him, is a hostile entity and urban legend originating from the video game Minecraft. Herobrine is a malevolent, aggressive, and omnipotent ghost commonly seen as a sadistic and evil stalker, haunting the players of Minecraft. Herobrine has been believed to be inspired by Slender Man, due to their behavior and abilities. Herobrine is a human entity, and a carbon copy of the default skin Steve, the only exception being his whited out eyes that act as a light source in dark areas. Herobrine is evil, but can also be neutral when observing players. Origin In August of 2010 Minecraft saw what would soon become the most famous urban legend known to gaming. The story of Herobrine originated from a post on 4chan detailing the encounter between a player and a mysterious man stalking him in the distance and creating man-made structures throughout the world. The post goes on to say that the player tried to spread the word of the figure on the Minecraft Forums, only to be met by a message from the user "Herobrine", detailing one word, Stop. Upon further investigation it was theorized that Herobrine was the vengeful spirit of Markus "Notch" Persson's dead brother, Notch went on the say that he had a brother, but has passed away. The post ends with the only real evidence of Herobrine's existence, showing him watching the player from afar in the fog. Following the encounter, a Brocraft streamer "Copeland" decided to stage his own Herobrine sighting in a way to fuel the myth, Herobrine can be first spotted in front of a door during a wide-shot view of a house on a hill, he is later seen standing inside the house, causing Copeland to scream and run out the room, ending the stream. It was revealed that "Herobrine" was actually just a retextured door. Thus bringing Herobrine into the spotlight in the Minecraft community Behavior In the original story Herobrine appears to be somewhat passive, stalking the player and running away when approached, and creating structures throughout the world. In the Brocraft stream, Herobrine was portrayed as more malevolent, making Copeland scream and terror, causing him to run away into a pit of lava where he proceeded to stand over it, watching him as he died. Since then, canon of Herobrine has portrayed him as a malevolent and evil entity hellbent on destruction and domination over Minecraft. Similarities and Differences to Slender Man Trivia *Notch has confirmed that Herobrine is in no way related to him and is supposedly not real. *As of now, Herobrine's creator remains a mystery, despite being around for eight years. *Herobrine has inspired many other mythical Minecraft entities to come into the spotlight, either serving as an enemy or an ally to Herobrine. *A patch for Minecraft displays "Removed all human entities under the command of Lord Herobrine", showing Herobrine as an evil tyrant, something that Slender Man presumably is not. Gallery Herobrine_persson.png|Herobrine as he appears in Minecraft. herobrine 9.png Herobrine_IV_(2009-present).jpg 300px-HerobrineBrocastCreepyPage.gif|The image all Brocraft viewers were redirected to at the end of the Herobrine stream Screenshot_2016-08-21-12-22-23-1.png 1286120683579.png|The Herobrine-textured door used in the Brocraft stream. Navigation *Herobrine's Minecraft wiki article Category:Creatures Category:Creepypasta Category:Gaming Category:Popular Culture Category:Characters